Alien Demonios Internos
by Orix11
Summary: Años después de los incidentes de la nave Nostromo, los ecos de la desgracia se ciernen una vez más...de forma inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Alien, Demonios Internos

Capítulo 1:

 _Quién hay como esta bestia, y quién podrá luchar contra ella?  
Apocalipsis, capítulo 13, versículo 4_

Micaela Parnall revisaba el informe de la carga que llevaba la nave donde trabajaba, Fobos. Sus audifonos con suave música de su reproductor digital la distraían por un momento del tétrico ambiente de la sala, y casi la adormecían. Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó pronto de ese estado.  
\- Mic, de nuevo estabas por caerte sobre la mesa - dijo Eliah. Era el encargado de supervisar la misión. Tenía siempre un porte amigable, y bastante correcto...a pesar de ser un androide - creo que deberías irte a tomar una siesta.  
\- Descuida...es que me he sentido un poco cansada ultimamente - contestaba Micaela mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolso - oh, mierda, me he desarreglado el cabello de nuevo -.  
\- No importa como lo tengas, siempre te ves bien así - dijo una voz mientra se abría la Rafael Almagro, director de la misión, y pareja de Micaela.  
\- No seas adulón Rafa -.  
\- Solo digo la verdad -.  
\- No creo que eso sea siempre cierto - agregó Eliah -  
\- ¿Lo que se ve bien, o que digo la verdad? - dijo Rafael burlonamente.  
Eliah sólo lo miro fijamente, con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- Ya, déja a Eliah, no seas pesado -.  
\- Vamos, es solo un sintético - susurró Rafael.  
\- Ya basta -. Con un beso, abandonaron la sala. Eliah se quedó ahí, sin un solo atisbo de emoción. Se limitó a colocar una suerte se usb en la computadora. Descargaba unos archivos.  
Ahora, abriendo una carpeta secreta, podía acceder a una vista de un pabellón especial de la nave. Una carga que todo el mundo ignoraba por completo.

\- Se están acabando las putas provisiones - murmuró Claude Vadim, uno de los trabajadores.  
\- ssshhh, estoy revisando el presupuesto, rayos - dijo Marce Zelle.  
\- cuál presupuesto, sólo estás jugando Angry Birds 300 - río Claude. Ya deja eso, te va a crear adicción.  
\- jah, quien habla de adicciones por dios -.  
-mmm...no te has descargado la siguiente versión, ¿cierto?-.  
\- prefiero esta, es más fácil. Es una lástima que las especies de aquí esten extintas-.  
\- ya vas a empezar con tu rollo ese...aún las tienen en la Reserva Beta, no jodas -.  
\- son clones hermano...nunca van a ser lo mismo -.

Marce y Claude trabajaban en al área de contabilidad. Claude auditaba, aunque últimamente había tenido mucho tiempo libre.  
\- ¿Ya revisaste? - dijo Micaela, entrando a su compartimento.  
\- Si, ya está todo. Nada más nos queda un presupuesto más limitado para provisiones en la parada de Alfa Draconis. Y con lo que me gusta ese sitio, ponen una música de mierda ahí...-.  
\- No jodas Mario, solo porque a ti no te gusta -.  
\- Cuando terminen de discutir sobre música, ya estamos por entrar en contacto con Deimos, así que pongan buena cara. Esos idiotas, con lo que nos pagan...si realmente fuera lo que trabajamos, ya habría tomado unas vacaciones en LV - 426, es una buena colonia, dicen. Y mi ex esta ahí con unos primos, así que podría visitarla -.  
\- Marce, debes venir ya - dijo la voz de Eliah en el comunicador de la oreja de Marce. Este apretó un botón para confirmar.  
\- Cristal, por favor, revisa si no ha llegado algún paquete para mi-.  
\- No te preocupes...y ahorrate la formalidad -. sonrío Cristal. Fue la primera integrante de la tripulación en hablar con Marce cuando comenzó la misión. Había nacido en la Tierra,a diferencia del resto.

Marce, a diferencia de sus compañeros de tripulación, conocidos y otros de los cuales solo sabía el nombre,conocía la existencia del compartimento secreto. Era un proyecto que se le había confiado a él. A pesar de pertenecer al area contable, poseía estudios de biología extraterrestre. Como no le había reportado ingresos suficientes en su colonia de origen, tuvo que dedicarse a contabilidad. Era, pues, una oportunidad de oro.  
\- ¿Ha alterado el ciclo vital? - preguntó Marce.  
\- A pesar de que es sólo un huevo...si, pareciera que está desesperado por salir -.  
Contemplaban ambos la grotesca y fascinante escena. A contra luz, una vida intentando emerger, vista a traves de las sólidas pero fuertes paredes del huevo.  
\- Dime que no te han pedido que lo lleves con vida - dijo Marce algo preocupado - según el informe, este niño va a necesitar un huésped, creo...-.  
\- Lo llevaremos con vida, si, pero no va a ser necesario criarlo, si me entiendes..no en la nave, por cierto...será sólo objeto de estudio, así más adelante sabremos mantener la plaga bajo control -.  
\- ¿Que planea el cabrón de Weyland? -  
\- Usaremos un huésped en el laboratorio de la Deimos. Descuida, será una res. ¿O pensabas que iba a hacer algo parecido a lo de la Nostromo? Eso fue culpa de una mala administración, y un error en las ordenes del desafortunado modelo anterior al mío que iba con ellos...Ash, si mal no recuerdo -.  
\- Confío en que no me estas ocultando nada -.  
\- Así será. Además, cuando críe, no será un problema. Este huevo ha sido manipulado genéticamente, junto con su contenido. Lo que salga de ahí, no podrá convertirse en reina, nunca. No tendrá posibilidad alguna de reproducción.  
\- Lo han castrado, genial - dijo algo sarcásticamente Marce.  
\- ¿Cúanto tiempo crees que falte, Eliah?-.  
\- 5 días aproximadamente.  
\- Bien...supongo-.

Marce salió del compartimento.  
Mientras caminaba, sacó su comunicador.  
\- Micaela, ¿ya estamos en contacto con Deimos?-.  
\- En tres horas...¿en donde andas tú? estas con la cabeza en las nubes, ya deberías saberlo -.  
En el camino, se encontró con Rafael.  
\- Mic, voy a colgar -.  
\- Qué, te olvidaste de nuevo,amigo -.  
\- Si, no he dormido bien últimamente -.  
\- ¿Donde has estado? Micaela dijo que te entregara esto -.  
Era un sobre. Rafael se lo extendía apresuradamente, como si ya quisiera deshacerse de él.  
\- Por cierto, ¿que dice Mic?-.  
\- No lo sé, pensé que estabas con ella - contestó Marce y luego casi arranchó el sobre.  
\- Hey...ya que la conoces...¿de casualidad sabes que esconde en su bolso marrón, que siempre se pone rara cuando le pregunto? o sea, no es que sea fisgón, pero...¿de casualidad es contrabando? -.  
\- Jeh, ahora piensas que hace eso...¿que sigue?-.  
\- Hey, es una broma...relájate -.  
Ambos se miraron un momento. Entre Rafael y Marce existía una muy disimulada rivalidad. Marce amaba a Micaela en secreto. Odiaba a Rafael. En el fondo, Rafael lo odiaba también. Hubiera querido partirle el cráneo con una llave inglesa, de solo verlo. Después de todo, un cazador sabe cuando hay otro cazador cerca...por lo menos, Micaela no sabía esto.

\- Odio esto - pensó Claude, cuando la Fobos finalmente se acopló en la Deimos. Fueron recibidos por la gerente y sus allegados. Carmella Roth era la persona a cargo de Deimos. Ella,al igual que Marce y Eliah, sabía lo de la carga. Y otro detalle más.  
\- Buenas noches, espero el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Pueden tomarse el día libre -.  
\- Señorita, no lo sé, dentro de poco se nos acabaran las provisiones, y debemos entrar en hipersueño nuevamente -dijo Claude algo escéptico.  
\- No le va a costar nada. Todo gasto corre a cargo de la empresa -.  
La tripulación entro en la Deimos. Marce venía muy atrás. Tenía aún el sobre en la mano. Cuando levantó la vista, Micaela le sonrío amablemente.  
Una vez en el comedor, disfrutaron de un banquete. Todos menos Marce y Eliah.  
\- Luces preocupado - dijo el androide a Marce.  
\- No es nada -.  
A Claude le preocupó no ver a su amigo en la mesa. A Micaela también.

Cuando todos se fueron, recién Marce fue al comedor. Abrió el sobre. Eran fotos impresas de cuando él y Micaela habían ido juntos a la universidad. Sentía una mezcla de alegría y melancolía al ver eso. Estaban ocultas entre un registro de miembros de la tripulación. Micaela al parecer quería evitar celos de parte de Rafael.  
\- Vaya situación de mierda, como en esas estúpidas novelas...- pensó Marce. Yendo hacia la sala de esparcimiento, halló un NEURO, un aparato que había salido hacía años, producido por Weyland Yutani. Permitía hurgar en los recuerdos de la persona. Parecía un par de audífonos, y en la base tenían una pequeña aguja con la que conectar el aparato con el cerebro. Marce pensó que sería buena idea utilizarlo. Sentía que había cosas que quería vivir una vez más...  
\- Solo una vez más...-.

Micaela y Rafael se besaban apasionadamente en su recámara.  
\- Ya le di el sobre a ese tipo raro que se la pasa con el sintético -.  
\- Se llama Marce, y no es raro -.  
\- por favor linda, parece un alien -.  
\- no seas así, te he dicho -.  
\- como sea, no pensemos en él ahora -.  
\- tu fuiste quien lo mencionó-.

\- No sirve, mierda - pensó Marce, retirándose cuidadosamente el NEURO de la cabeza. Se sentía algo aturdido, pero no le dió importancia.  
Supo que el huevo había sido trasladado a la sala 5 del laboratorio. Entró con su credencial de Weyland. A través de una urna, contempló nuevamente el extraño huevo. Y algo no andaba nada bien. Este se había abierto desde adentro.  
\- Carajo...- pensó Marce. Luego activó el comunicador  
\- Eliah, tienes que venir...por favor, contesta -.  
Se comenzó a desesperar. De pronto, un ruido extraño. Venía de la parte de arriba. Hacia ahí fue que Marce miró. Una extraña cola, como de rata, asomaba. Marce sabía que venía después. Trató de salir de la sala. Su credencial fue rechazada por el software de la puerta.  
-¡Eliah! - gritó Marce, mientras la criatura bajaba lentamente. Luego, una vez en frente del aterrado Marce, saltó hacia él, con tal fuerza que le hirió la frente. Luego, uso la cola para asfixiarlo y obligarlo a abrir la boca. Estaba hecho.  
Por la mente de Marce mientras era atacado pasaron imagenes de la tripulación, de Claude...de Micaela...

ADVERTENCIA - se leía en la pantalla de la computadora del recinto donde se hallaba el comandante Steven O'Hara. Su comunicador sonó.  
\- Sr O'Hara, dirijase al pabellón 5, asegúrese de cumplir con todo el protocolo de seguridad. No informe a nadie de su misión. Un androide de la serie Eliah 9 ha supervisado la carga paso a paso, lo acompañará y le proporcionará toda la información pertinente-.  
-Putamadre,¿ no pudieron habermela enviado por computadora...?-.  
\- No-.  
-Bien, espérenme un rato, quiero cagar-.

\- El espacio es el infierno. Nos hemos comportado como la mierda en la Tierra. Por eso estamos aquí - decía con desgano y en voz baja Rafael, semidesnudo, sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío - peor que morir...-.  
\- A veces das miedo - contestó Micaela, adormitada, cubriéndose con una sábana - y si te parece el infierno, entonces ¿que rayos vengo a ser yo? - y sonrío pícaramente.  
\- Mi tormento - dijo Rafael volviéndose hacia ella y besándola, desordenándole su cabellera castaña clara casi rojiza.  
\- Tranquilo...-.  
\- Lo estoy -.  
\- Ahora no Rafa, tengo que terminar el informe -.  
\- Vamos, lo puede hacer Claude -.  
\- Ya es la tercera vez que nos cubre, estoy harta de lucir como irresponsable, rayos-.  
\- Qué workaholic eres -.  
\- no es ser workaholic, es ser responsable...algo que tú no eres -.

Micaela se levantó. Vió su comunicador. Indicaba que Marce había tratado de comunicarse con ella.

\- ¿Que mierda has hecho, Eliah? - dijo Marce, con un tono de agonía, mientras se revolviía en el piso del pabellón, que ahora estaba separado del resto por una especie de vitrina.  
\- Descuide, sr Zelle - dijo O'Hara - su familia recibirá una gran remuneración, y su nombre quedará en una posición honrosa en la Academia de ciencias exobiológicas -.  
\- Ha, Eliah, ¿nisiquiera le has dicho a este cabrón que no tengo familia? - agregó Marce. Se levantó un momento. Luego volvió a caer. A su lado, el parásito que lo había atacado yacía muerto.  
\- El sujeto estuvo expuesto al NEURO antes de ser infectado. Espero eso no afecte la operación - dijo fríamente Eliah, mientras observaba a Marce mirarlo con odio.  
\- sintético de mierda, Rafael tenía razón cuando te consideraba una amenaza...-.

\- Con esto basta - dijo O'Hara. Sr Zelle, le ruego mantenga la calma mientras se lleva a cabo el proceso.  
\- claro, que fácil hablar ¿no? -contestó Marce, a la par que sentía un retorcijón en el pecho- ¡sáquenmelo, pedazos de mierda! ¡saben que se puede hacer! ¡háganlo ahora carajo!-.  
O'Hara abandonó el lugar. No sentía que pudiera sosportar lo que estaba por suceder, incluso si la vida de Marce le importaba poco o nada.  
\- Pense que no le tenías miedo a morir - dijo Eliah.  
\- ¡Si, pero no con un maldito bicho que ayudé a recolectar!, me mentiste, robot de mierda-.  
\- Yo solo sigo órdenes -.  
\- Métete las órdenes al culo, cuando salga de aquí, te vas a la mierda, tú y toda la puta Weyland...-.  
Agarró el comunicador.  
-¡Micaela! ¡Claude! ¡Cristal! ¡Nos han engañado! -.  
Pero el aparato no funcionaba en lo absoluto. No tenían manera de saber. De pronto, Marce sintió su mente en blanco primero, y luego la acumulación de recuerdos que había experimentado antes de ser atacado por el parásito. Incluso sonrío. Se acordaba de un montón de cosas. Cuando Claude lo pilló a punto de besar a Micaela, dormida en su escritorio, allá en la colonia LV 234.  
En ese instante, ya no sintió nada más. Nisiquiera que vomitó sangre, casi un chorro completo, o que luego sus costillas se partieron y abrieron paso a través de la piel, como lanzas. La cola de la criatura en su interior laceró sus organos internos, agítandose por escapar. De su pecho y vientre emergió al fin la pequeña criatura, que había roto músculo y huesos usando sus dientes, aunque pequeños, filudos como obsidiana. Al salir totalmente, alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, como si buscara la luz, aunque no tenía ojos. Luego, lanzó una especie de chillido, un solemne llanto de recién nacido, y se arrojó violentamente hacia un recoveco, donde se ocultó, agazapándose con una inusitada y reptiliana calma. Eliah lo miraba con infinita paciencia.

\- Janet, Peter, ¿alguna idea de donde se ha metido Marce? - preguntó preocupado Claude a los del equipo de carga.  
\- Este...yo lo vi meterse al comedor cuando todos se fueron...se veía deprimido - dijo Peter.  
\- Creo que olvidó tomar sus antidepresivos - agregó Jeff, otro empleado de carga -.  
\- Vuelves a decir eso y te parto la cara - dijo Claude.  
-¿ Alguna novedad? - dijo Micaela.  
\- Si, que Marce no está...y en mi comunicador decía que había tratado de llamarme -.  
\- Oh...el mío también...pero que...¡búscalo ya, necesito hablar con él!-.  
\- ya, tranquila Mic- dijo Claude.

\- No contesta - dijo Cristal, mientras trataba de mensajear a Marce - ¿ahora qué?-. Trató de acceder al GPS del comunicador de Marce, cmo quien rastrea una dirección IP. Era secreto, pero ella sabía manejar esas cosas. Lo último en indicar era el Pabellón 5.

\- Claude, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, por desgracia, pero puedo decirte donde podría estar Marce -.  
\- ¿en serio? ahora va a ver, quien coño cree que es para asustarnos así -.

Claude se dirigió al Pabellón 5. Comenzó a sospechar cuando, al llegar, la puerta digital rechazaba su credencial. Trató de mirar por la ventana. Le pareció que, en medio de la oscuridad, había algo moviéndose. De pronto, volteó.  
\- ¡Eliah! carajo, me asustaste, oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿has visto a Marce?-.  
-No, en lo absoluto -.  
\- Pensé que estaba contigo -.  
\- Si, pero luego se fue -.  
Claude de nuevo volteó a la ventana. Y miró abajo suyo. Primero, algo golpeó la puerta. Y luego vió sangre escurrir...  
\- ¡Eliah, que mierda está pasando aq...!-.

Claude sintió un dolor indescriptible en la espalda. Y luego se desvaneció. Atrás suyo, los hombres de O'Hara.  
\- Lamento mucho esto - dijo O´Hara. Pero a partir de lo que estuvimos observando de esta gente, él de hecho iba a hablar. Y ten cuidado, ya comenzaron a buscarlo.  
\- No se preocupe - dijo Eliah.  
\- ¿Cómo va, entretanto?-.  
\- Aceptable -.

La universidad, la graduación, su trabajo fallido, la frustración, Rafael potencial homicida, Micaela, Eliah sintético de mierda. Todo el cúmulo de recuerdos de Marce explotó como una supernova. Pero no en su cerebro, que llevaba horas muerto. Como el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo era que seguían vivos, arrastrándose por la habitación como una serpiente, casi un alma en pena?

NEURO, entregar carga, proyecto secreto, Academia de Ciencias Exóbiológicas.

Demonio.

Retazos de piel tirada por la habitación. Siseo. Soledad absoluta.  
Piel de coraza, cola de latigo y lanza a la vez. Garras. Dientes. Furia.  
Un chillido al aire. Recuerdos. Tormento para un cerebro desarrollado, pero no lo suficiente para asimilarlos.

\- Está feliz el maldito - pensó Carmella, observando a través de una pantalla el progreso de la criatura. Reía irónicamente.  
\- Es un hermoso bebé - dijo su asistente, un hombre delgado y de apariencia frágil.  
\- A Weyland le gustará esto, de hecho. Ahora deben retenerlo ahí, y hagan el favor de despachar rápido a la Fobos. Sobórnalos, no sé, diles que el tal Zelle los mandó a tomar por culo, qué se yo-.  
\- No creo que se traguen algo así - dijo O'Hara.  
\- Me cago en ellos, ¿está bien? - dijo Carmella - inventate algo entonces -.

\- El sr Zelle ha sido contratado para trabajar en el área de exobiología, ya mismo ha sido movilizado su equipo - anunció O´Hara a la tripulación.  
\- No puedo creerlo, no se hubiera ido sin avisar - exclamó Micaela.  
\- ¿Todavía crees que le importa un bledo esta misión Mic? - dijo Rafael.  
\- Él no haría este tipo de cosas -.  
\- Por favor, es lo que quería hace tiempo -.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Claude? - dijo Cristal, que trató de preguntarle por Marce.

-Mátala - ordenó Carmella, que supervisaba todo desde su oficina.  
\- Ella no ha visto nada, srta Roth - dijo O´Hara.  
\- Imbécil...Eliah 9, encárgate de ella, por favor -.  
\- Así lo haré -.

En el Deimos se gestaba un motín.  
Aunque a Rafael hasta le alegraba que Marce hubiese desaparecido, sentía que luego, ante la empresa, su cabeza rodaría por lo que a fin de cuentas era su responsabilidad. Además Claude tampoco estaba, y él si era su amigo.  
\- A ver, demonios, ¡como que Marce y Claude desaparecen en sólo dos noches? - reclamaba Rafael.  
\- No me alze la voz, sr Almagro, le hemos dicho que pronto se le darán explicaciones - le dijo tajantemente el encargado de información.  
En eso, entraron O'Hara y sus hombres.  
\- Sr Almagro, usted y su tripulación quedan prohibidos de abandonar la Deimos. Serán procesados por contrabando de minerales-.  
\- ¿que mierda? - exclamó Almagro.  
\- ¡Váyase al carajo! - gritó Micaela. El resto de la tripulación se reunió para defenderse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verse rodeados por soldados, que los encañonaron como a reos.

La conmoción afuera alertó a la criatura, que aún devoraba el cuerpo de Marce. Mientras los recuerdos de este lo devoraban a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Alien, Demonios Internos

Capítulo 2:

Cristal entró a su recámara para buscar su computadora, y se encontró con Eliah, que la miraba sonriente.  
\- Eliah, me has dado un susto -.  
\- No se preocupe. Usted no tiene nada que temer -.  
Cristal se quedó extrañada. Como si hubiera sucedido algo. Y el androide no le dió tiempo de reaccionar. Aunque sintético, no le gustó la forma en que abalearon a Claude. Por eso, él se límitó a inyectar una sustancia letal en el cuello de Cristal. Una muerte rápida, la víctima ni lo notaría.

\- Uranio y mercurio - requisaron los hombres armados, y uno de ellos agregó - poseen la variedad G 75, en términos coloquiales, mercurio rojo -.  
\- Nosotros no traíamos esa porquería - dijo Micaela - eso obviamente lo han puesto ustedes, igual que cuando acusan a alguien de comercio de drogas ilegales -.  
-Mentir no le funciona, srta Parnall - dijo fríamente O´Hara - tan solo le aconsejo que se tranquilice. Sólo hace más difícil las cosas la requisa-.  
\- ¿Encima tiene el descaro de pedir que nos calmemos? - reclamó Rafael.  
\- ¡No lo aguanto más! - exclamó Peter, el de carga, y trató de arremeter contra uno de los hombres armados. Este le asestó un culatazo en la frente. El desorden cundió.  
\- Rafael Almagro, por no haber podido controlar correctamente a su tripulación, usted y ellos serán arrestados, por resistencia a la autoridad y tráfico de minerales ilegales con fines bélicos -.  
\- ¡No nos pueden hacer esto, malditos bastardos! -.  
\- ¡Esto se va a saber!-.  
\- Voy a hacer que te despidan, mierda!-.

\- Micaela, lo que sea que vaya a suceder, te prometo que saldremos juntos de esta -.  
\- Yo no te voy a abandonar -.  
\- Y descuida, averiguaremos que pasó con Claude, y con Marce también...espera...-.  
\- Cristal... ¿no ha vuelto verdad?-.

Eliah pasó por el segundo nivel, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a sus antiguos compañeros.  
\- Estoy segura de que él sabe algo, ¡Eliah!-.  
Micaela gritó sin obtener respuesta.  
\- No es obvio...esto es culpa suya...- dijo Rafael, sintiendo que tuvo razón al pensar que el espacio era poco menos que el mismo Averno.

Al otro lado, el demonio.

Ya había desarrollado más. Más rápido de lo que esperaban los científicos que lo observaban.  
\- Informe: el sujeto no presenta la actividad de los especímenes normales. Se queda quieto, simplemente. De rato en rato, solo emite uno que otro chillido. Sin embargo, reacciona mejor ante los estímulos. El ruido fuerte, y en baja frecuencia aparentemente no le fastidia. Incluso, sus momentos de absoluta calma parecieran revelar indicios de conciencia, como un primate avanzado -.  
La criatura esperó a que el científico se fuera de la habitación. Luego, comenzó a deslizar sus largas y afiladas garras por la luna, que era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar ácido, y zarpasos. Sin embargo, al cabo de algunos minutos, la luna tenía ya unos delgados arañones. La bestia los seguía con la "vista". Su cola serpentaba insistentemente por las paredes que lo retenían. De pronto, escuchó un sonido. Provenía de la sala donde estaba reunidos todos. Y luego otro, que de veras lo enojó. Una potente luz roja asomo por la parte superior, escaneando los arañones de su macabra urna. Y de pronto una nube de gas lo cubrió, provocándole algo parecido al dolor, y obligandolo a permanecer echado en el fondo.

Sintió en la piel completa otro dolor, que lo hacía revolverse. Esta se le estaba cayendo.

Rafael también se revolvía en su celda. Nisiquiera imaginaba que la Deimos contaba con una. Ya debían estar requisando la Fobos también, pensaba. Micaela, por desgracia, no estaba con él.  
En eso, pasaron dos guardias.  
\- Sr Almagro, la Srta Roth desea hablar con usted -.  
\- Ya era hora, maldición -.  
Ambos lo escoltaron. Rafael intuía que de hecho Carmella Roth no debía creer su versión. Que ella misma había orquestdo todo. Miró entonces a sus custodios. No llevaban armas de fuego. Decidió entonces que era todo o nada. Aunque a los custodios les habían especificado que Rafael Almagro no era peligroso , grande fue su sorpresa cuando este se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, golpeándlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Cuando el otro trato de intervenir, sacando un teaser, Rafael le arrebató el suyo al guardia que habia sometido, y lo disparó contra él. Luego, le encajó una furiosa patada en las costillas. Y delante suyo, estaba Eliah.  
\- Maldito hijo de...- exclamó Rafael, y se abalanzó sobre Eliah. Este le rompió un diente de un puñetazo. Ambos se trabaron a golpes.

Micaela. Misión. Rafael. Academia...Fobos...muerte...  
La bestia se levantaba pesadamente, con la piel renovada. Terminó trepándose al techo de la habitación. Caminaba de cabeza, usando sus cuatro extremidades. Sin saber porque, abrió las fauces, y desplegó un apéndice dentado que asestó un golpe brutal a la estructura, sin abrirla. Era tan fuerte. Tan fuerte, que otros seres como él no habían podido siquiera abollarla. Tan fuerte que le sacó un diente de su sitio. Pero, al salirse el pequeño diente de la segunda boca, notó que sangraba. Escupió la sangre instintivamente. Y vió que esta comenzaba a corroer el metal. De nuevo, la maldita luz roja, y de nuevo el gas paralizante. La bestia gritó de furia y dolor. Y aún así, se podía parar. Ese gas ya no era suficiente para él. Su nueva piel, su nueva respiración. Con ambas manoz golpeó una vez más la luna. Usó sus garras. Comenzaba a ceder. Pero faltaba algo. La bestia se llevó una de las manos cerca de la boca, y la atravesó con el apéndice dentado. Chorreaba totalmente ácido. El dolor no importaba. La bestia frotó la extremidad herida contra la urna. Y esta comenzó a descascararse, igual que su piel. Y la herida cerró increíblemente rápido.

\- Advertencia, pabellón 5 comprometido -.

\- ¿Cómo han dejado que ocurra semejante mierda? - exclamó Carmella - por un lado esos imbéciles amotinados, ¿y ahora esto?-.  
\- Srta Roth, el sr Almagro...escapó - le dijo el hombre delgado.  
\- Captúrenlo, simplemente...y mátenlo...pero al espécimen...lo necesito vivo, usen el equipo de emergencia -.

Rafael había logrado vencer a Eliah.  
\- Ahora, malnacido, me dirás la forma de sacar de aquí a mi equipo, y también me dirás que les ha pasado a Claude y al resto-.  
\- Pensé que odiabas a Marce - dijo Eliah  
\- Tal vez...pero yo soy responsable de mi tripulación...ahora, habla-  
\- No creo que eso sea necesario - dijo Eliah. Habían llegado varios guardias, listos para disparar.  
Rafael se levantó, con las manos en alto.  
\- ¡Al suelo! - gritó uno de ellos. Y de pronto, sonó una alarma. Los soldados no sabían que hacer. Al jefe lo llamó O'Hara a su comunicador.  
\- Debes venir ya...olvida a Almagro, déjenlo ahí, luego nos ocuparemos de él-.  
Los soldados se fueron.  
\- Eliah...me vas a decir que es todo esto, ya mismo -.  
\- No es algo que puedas comprender-.  
\- Tú tienes la clave de acceso a las celdad. Libera a mi tripulación. Me imagino que puedes hacerlo, ya que tus nuevos amigos se han idio por ahí -.  
\- Lo haré...pero no le garantizo que sobrevivan -.  
-¿Eh? -  
\- Es lo que ustedes llamarían, un día de mierda -.

Al fin, la bestia emergió de su prisión. La segunda. Avanzó primero a cuatro patas, con el poder y el sigilo de un gran felino. Luego se levantó a dos. Olfateó el aire. Su cola tocaba las paredes. Su lisa cabeza reflejaba luz. Y así, caminó por los pasillos cual si se tratase de un ambiente conocido. De pronto, se detuvo frente a unas computadoras. Como si supiera que eran para observar la habitación, colocó su cabeza justo frente a una. Luego, la destruyó de un mordisco.

\- Maldito sea, es listo - pensó O'Hara, que recibía las últimas imagenes.  
\- No me importa un carajo, solo captúrenlo - vociferaba Carmella.  
\- Mis hombres no van a poder con esto -.

Mientras tanto, Rafael hizo que Eliah liberara a Micaela y a otros tres de su tripulación. Él y su compañera se saludaron con un efusivo abrazo. Micaela miraba ahora con temor a Eliah.  
\- ¿Por qué los demás no están aquí?-.  
\- Pabellón 7, es que opusieron mayor resistencia -.  
-¡Vamos para allá!-.

Uno de los soldados, con un traje y un dispositivo de captura electrónico se adentró en el pabellón 6. Era el último lugar donde había estado la criatura antes de destruir el sistema de vigilancia. Se movía utilizando un aparato de rastreo infrarrojo, y de radar. De pronto, el radar sonó. La criatura estaba al menos a dos metros de él. Gritó espantado al voltear, pero vió que no había nada. El radar indicaba que la bestia y él estaban prácticamente en el mismo lugar. Supuso que sería una falla. Y entonces, sintió que le caía encima una maquinna expendedora. La bestia emergió desde el nivel superior, y lo derribó. El soldado trató de defenderse, pero la bestia lo desarmó de un golpe. Para su sorpresa, lo quedó mirando...sin ojos. El soldado trató de retroceder, mientras que la criatura no se movía. Aprovechando esto, el soldado desenvainó un cuchillo que traía, y se lo clavó en la mano.  
\- ¡Toma maldito estúpido! -.

La bestia chilló. Y el soldado, ignorante por completo de que tenía enfrente, observó con horror como al hoja del cuchillo se derretía con la sangre, como la herida se curaba en segundos. No pudo huir. La bestia lo tomó de la pierna, quebrándosela con la mano, la misma que había sido acuchillada. Fractura expuesta. El hombre gritó. La bestia siseó y emitió una suerte de gruñido. Alzó la otra mano, y encajó dos de sus cuatro dedos bajo la mandíbula. Hizo presión con los otros dos de los lados, y arrancó de un solo jalón la quijada del resto del cráneo. Luego contempló el cuerpo de su víctima. Había sido una última interrupción. Debía seguir su invisible camino.

Pabellón 7. Los miembros de la tripulación ahí recluidos ignoraban que estaba deambulando cerca a sus puertas. La bestia pasó de largo. Se detuvo de nuevo, ahí mismo. Tres guardias entraron. Desesperados, le dispararon. Algunas balas no lastimaban en absoluto su piel. otras le hicieron unas cuantas heridas. Pero el ácido que tenía en vez de sangre salpicaron en el recinto. Enfurecido, el monstruo se preicpitó contra sus agresores. Atrapó a uno de ellos, arrancándole la mitad del brazo con sus manos. El otro recibió un coletazo, mandandolo contra una de las escaleras. Este notó algo. La cola le había cortado el estómago hasta la columna. Es que le había dado justo con la parte final, que formaba una suerte de aleta. Que ahora se había endurecido, y convertido en filosas cuchillas. Murió.

Los recluidos habían escuchado todo. Se desesperaron tratando de escapar. Balazos, chillidos, gritos de dolor, gritos de desconocida fuente...

La bestia sintió el aroma que esperaba encontrar. Nuevamente reanudó su ruta.  
Misión...Fobos...carga...misión...provisiones...Micaela...

\- Ahora, ¡habla! - gritó Micaela a Eliah, que permanecía indiferente. Se hallaban ante un corredor. De pronto, algo los alertó. Un sonido de golpe seco.  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - exclamó Rafael.  
Eliah adivinó que había pasado.  
\- No quiere saber - le dijo a Rafael.  
\- ¿qué crees? si, necesitamos saberlo...si hay algo que nos estás ocultando, juro que...-.  
\- No, no va a matarme. Técnicamente, nisiquiera estoy con vida. Sería fácil como romper un monitor viejo. No funciona como amenaza-.  
\- Bien que te defendiste allá abajo. No serás humano, pero ahora conoces el miedo a ya no tener ningún propósito, a simplemente quedar abanonado como una puta chatarra-.

Se hizo un silencio. Uno de los hombres de la tripulación volteó temerosamente.  
\- Creo que sería mejor ir por la derecha, cerca al pabellón 6. Los ruidos vienen del otro lado. Estaremos más seguros ahí -.  
Ahí se dirigieron. Micaela gritó de horror al ver el cadáver desmembrado. El otro tripulante vomitó.  
\- Eliah...ahora si nos debes una puta explicación-.  
Se hizo un silencio. Salieron de ahí. Luego...  
\- Marce y yo sabíamos de esto. Era un proyecto. Weyland Yutani y la Academia de Ciencias Exobiológicas iban a reconocerlo finalmente. La habitación restringida de Fobos traía el huevo -.  
\- ¿de que mierda hablas? - dijo Rafael.  
\- Lo que ha provocado esto. La razón por la que no te mataron, y porque todos los soldados se han movilizado. Lo quieren con vida -.  
\- ¿a qué o quién? - dijo Micaela.  
\- La criatura...es un espécimen altamente hostil, similar al que se reportó en el incidente de Nostromo -.  
\- carajo...-.  
\- esta criatura se engendra en un huevo primero. Lo pone un ejemplar de mayor desarrollo similar a las avispas reina. Del huevo emerge una forma de vida muy primitiva. Dicho espécimen necesita un huésped, una víctima, desde la óptica humana. Una vez que lo encuentra, inserta un embrión en su interior, vía oral. Después de horas, incluso un día completo de desarrollo, emerge la criatura, Le toma un tiempo más desarrollarse totalmente. Cuando lo logra, es lo que en biología llaman "depredador alfa". Normalmente se organiza en colmenas. No tiene la inteligencia de un ser humano, pero es extremadamente listo. Dejaría en ridículo a los lobos, leones u orcas -.  
\- Te dije que Marce era un cabrón - dijo Rafael - nos iba a usar como alimento de esa poquería-.  
Micaela no quería seguir escuchando.  
\- En realidad, era lo que Marce quería a toda costa plan original era traer el huevo aquí. A Deimos. Se iba a utilizar un huésped animal. Sorprendentemente, eclosionó antes de lo planificado. Se me dió la directiva de escoger un huésped humano de la tripulación -.  
\- Y porque se te ocurrió que Zelle era el adecuado... - le dijo el hombre que había vomitado.  
\- Su vida era miserable, desde la óptica humana, claro. Aunque sabía que podía hacer algo mejor, o que podía obtener un logro gracias al experimento...su ánimo era penosamente bajo. Supuse que le hacía un favor. Y que era esto lo que hubiera querido -.  
\- ¿que le metieras un bicho por las entrañas? - respondió Rafael entre atemorizado e irónico.  
\- ¿qué píensan hacer con él? - dijo Micaela  
\- lo quieren vivo...será objeto de estudio -.

\- maldito...malditos ellos, y maldito tú...androide hijo de puta-.

\- Ya ha cobrado víctimas, como ven. Si me lo preguntan, tampoco creo que logren cazarlo con vida. Este resultó ser algo diferente -.  
\- ¿Cómo lo matamos? - preguntó el de la tripulación.  
\- No puedes...es en extremo difícil...no es algo que puedas cazar. Está mucho más allá de tu comprensión. De la de todos ustedes. Es un organismo perfecto, un sobreviviente, sin limitaciones de conciencia, remordimiento o delirios de moralidad -.  
\- Admiras a esa cosa -.  
\- Tal vez...y si les sirve de consuelo, cuentan con mi simpatía-.

Se retiraron pronto del lugar. Eliah no los siguió. Micaela volteó a mirarlo por última vez.

Después de un buen rato, Eliah escuchó los gritos de dolor de un soldado que se cruzó en el camino de la criatura. Y sabía lo que iba a suceder. Al frente suyo, la bestia había dado con él.  
\- Hola, pequeño de Marce -.  
El engendro se acercó sigilosamente, a cuatro patas. No parecía tener prisa. Eliah lo miró fijo. La bestia parecía no tomarlo como amenaza, al no oler signos vitales en él. Pero, cuando estaba por pasar de largo, se detuvo. Eliah volteó, y sonrío.  
\- Resultaste ser muy listo niño...espera, ¿me recuerdas?-.  
La cola se ensartó como lanza el el pecho del sintético. Eliah temblaba, pero no de miedo. No sabía que era. Su software comenzaba a colapsar.  
\- Marce...-.  
La bestia lo acercó a sus fauces. Las abrió. Con un golpe del apéndice dentado, partió su cabeza por la mitad. No debía detenerse. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Pero sentía que no debía atacar frontalmente. Despacio, sería mejor.

\- Tenía un contrato con nosotros, maldito hijo de puta - decía entre dientes Carmella Roth.  
\- No voy a seguir sacrificando a mis hombres - contesto O'Hara firmemente.  
\- Jah, no me va a salir con que le dió un ataque de ética justo ahora -.  
\- francamente, me importa una mierda esa tripulación, y mi gente al mando también...solo quiero que me saquen de aquí, debo llevarme a los hombres que quedan para que no me acusen de haberlos abandonado...y se puede meter el dinero por el culo si quiere -.  
Llegaron dos guardaespaldas armados de una habitación contigua. Encañonaron a O'Hara.  
\- Llévense a esta mierda abajo. Quiero ver como se las arregla-.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos con sus hombres, y con los detenidos?-.  
\- Abranles las celdas. Alguien necesita comer-.  
\- ¡Me las va a pagar! -.

En el pabellón de las celdas, los integrantes restantes de la tripulación fueron liberados sin explicaciones, a pesar de las protestas. A pesar de que corredor estaba bañado en sangre y restos que revelaban muertes espantosas.

Rafael logró acceder al cuarto medico. Entraron ahí.  
\- Esperemos sea seguro - dijo Micaela.  
\- francamente, lo dudo -.  
En eso, llegó uno de los soldados. Se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero...  
\- Les informamos que el malentendido con su tripulación ha sido solucionado. Pronto serán enviados de vuelta a la tierra-.  
\- No te creo, bastardo - contestó uno de ellos.  
\- Si preguntan por Claude y Cristal, ellos serán reunidos con ustedes en poco tiempo...-.  
\- ¿alguna forma de comunicarnos con ellos?-.  
\- No, de momento, la red de la nave ha sufrido un desperfecto -.  
\- ¿y esa cosa que nos hicieron traer?, ¡no me digas que no sabes nada!- dijo Micaela.  
\- Ha sido exterminado, y si, fue lo que origino las fallas - aseguró el soldado - pueden quedarse aquí-.

Se sintieron aliviados. La pareja se abrazó, finalmente. Sin embargo, a Micaela le parecía que había algo que no terminaba de encajar. En el fondo, a Rafael también. Sin embargo, la tensión acumulada hizo que se acomodaran pronto para dormir. Antes de irse, el soldado había reconfigurado el sistema de la puerta. Era seguro, aparentemente.

Aparentemente...

Al cabo de un rato, Micaela se despertó. No sabía porque. Miró hacia un lado de la habitación. El conducto de ventilación. No supo porque tuvo la necesidad de ir hasta allá. Permaneció abajo del ventilador. Y escuchó una extraña respiración. Entró en pánico, pero no podía gritar, ni moverse. Y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, la bestia bajó.  
Usó como apoyo sus piernas, cual trapecista. Luego quedó abajo de un salto. Primero a cuatro patas, y luego a dos perfectamente. Avanzó hacia Micaela. Siseaba. Ella se derribó. Pero la bestia la contuvo con la cola. Micaela no sabía qué hacer. Y de pronto, el temor que sentía se fue disipando. Veía directo como sus ojos se reflejaban en la cúpula que forraba la cabeza de la criatura.  
Luego, la cola de la bestia se movió hacia ella, subiendo como una serpiente. Ella, inmóvil, casi hipnotizada. La cola apretó suave y firmemente las piernas de Micaela, impidiendole aún mas el movimiento. De pronto movió sus brazos, tratando de golpear a la bestia, pero no tenía fuerza.  
La misma criatura ignoraba porque no la mataba. Pórque se limitaba a observarla y sujetarla. Pero era un momento conocido. Algo que debía hacer.  
Finalmente, la levantó, en dirección suya. Olisqueó su cabeza y su cuello. Luego, abrió las inmensas fauces, delante de su cara. Sus brazos se extendieron a los lados, sujetando casi las paredes estrechas de la habitación.

\- ¡Maldito! - exclamó uno de los hombres que venían con la pareja.  
\- ¡nos engañaron! -.

Se acercaron, tomando sillas y demás objetos. La bestia soltó de pronto a Micaela, que al caer, parecía haber salido de un trance. Gritó.  
Rafael trato de ir hacia ella, mientras la criatura era distraida por los otros hombres. Pero, al tratar de acercarse, un potente golpe lo arrojó tres metros a la izquierda. Y vió a la criatura parada a dos patas delante suyo. Los otros tres que venían con ellos yacían con las cabezas reventadas a zarpasos, y las extremidades partidad o directamente arrancadas... 

La bestia reconoció la figura de Rafael...y se repetía la absurda consigna que se había asentado como impronta en su ser...  
Micaela...misión...fracaso...Rafael...

Muerte...

Alzó la cabeza y rugió.

Un rugido de desafío...


	3. Chapter 3

Alien, Demonios Internos

Capítulo 3:

Rafael sintió un miedo casi atávico apoderarse de él. Casi no tenía fuerza para defender a Micaela.

-¡Rafael! ¡Dios, Rafa, por Dios, reacciona!- gritaba Micaela. La bestia enseñaba los dientes Rafael, y sus garras arañaban el piso. La cola ondeaba, como lista para clavarse en su presa.  
Rafael finalmente avanzó hacia la criatura.

\- El señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. Y aunque camine por el valle de las sombras, no temeré mal alguno...Porque tú estás a mi lado -.  
La bestia dejó atrás su larga cola. Y avanzó. Instintivamente, sabía que Rafael o bien era una presa, o un obstáculo. Pero la forma en que movía sus labios y siseaba...revelaban algo parecido...¿al odio?

De pronto, una ráfaga de balas irrumpió en la habitación. La bestia cayó, chillando de dolor.  
\- ¡Maldito! - gritaba una voz.  
Eran los miembros restantes de la tripulación. Habían logrado apoderarse de unas armas que dejaron los soldados que ya se iban.  
\- ¡Micaela! - gritó Rafael, y trató de alcanzarla, cuando la bestia se hizo a un lado, tratando de huir de las balas. Los tripulantes dela Fobos tuvieron que contener en ese instante su miedo, en un intento por hacerle frente a la bestia. Uno de ellos se acercó demasiado, tratando de reventarle el pecho a balazos. Mas, al disparar, es cierto, logró herir más gravemente a su enemigo, pero la sangre salpicó sobre él, destrozándole la cara, piel, músculo y hueso.  
\- Nooooo!-.  
Al fin, la bestia se desplomó pesadamente. Sintieron terror al ver como la sangre que casi la bañaba derretía el piso bajo suyo.  
-¡Vámonos de aquí, vámonos de aquí! - gritó Micaela, abrazada a Rafael, pero que no dejaba de mirar a la criatura. Esta se arrastró lentamente, refugiándose en un conducto. Su "misión" debia esperar.

Se digirieron al hangar, con la esperanza de abordar nuevamente la Fobos, e irse de ahí.

\- No, de aquí no se mueven, pedazos de mierda - gruñó Carmella Roth. Apretó unos botones de su tablero de mando.

El trayecto les demoró demasiado, tuvieron que romper varias puertas para tratar de localizar a la Fobos. Y lo que le llamaba la atención a Micaela era el hecho de que nadie parecia estar al tanto de sus movimientos.  
\- ¿Usted aquí? - dijo Rafael, cuando en una de las cabinas de abordaje se encontraron con O'Hara.  
\- No lo entienden...debemos...irnos de aquí-.  
\- Oh, claro que lo entendemos, maldito bastardo - le dijo furiosa Micaela.  
\- Escúchenme, todos ustedes - dijo O'Hara al notar que toda la tripulación parecía querer despedazarlo - han enviado a morir a mis hombres, la situación se salió de control, pero no, resulta que todo estaba planeado, ¿me entienden? todo esto estaba jodidamente planeado -.  
\- ¿Puedes decirnos algo que no sepamos? -  
\- Sólo yo conozco la clave con la que está bloqueado el puto acceso a su nave...y yo tengo el mando de desbloqueo, la zorra de Roth pensó que lo tenía...fue lo que sus matones no lograron quitarme...ni esa cosa de atrás-.  
\- ¿cuál cosa?-.  
\- la que provocó el desastre en la nave de evacuación de mis hombres...lucía herido...Los destrozó a todos...a todos...-.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué iría ahi? - pensó Rafael.  
\- Probablemente esa mini nave de escape...ahí fue a parar...iba a recobrarse de sus heridas...y luego que...- dijo uno de los hombres.  
Micaela enmudeció un instante. Y luego habló.  
\- Creo que...me está buscando...a mi...y no se porqué-.  
O'Hara la miró sorprendido. Rafael sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría. La tripulación sobreviviente no sabía que hacer.  
\- Si es cierto eso, dulzura, creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí -.  
\- Vete a la mierda, vamos a destruirlo, aún tenemos armas -.  
-Adelante...solo les ayudaré a llegar a su nave, el resto será cosa de ustedes -.  
Micaela se quedó pensativa mientras reanudaban la marcha. El porque la criatura no la había matado. Y la razón por la que ella misma parecía haber acudido a la bestia, o acaso había sido llamada...

Al fin, lograron llegar a un pabellón cercano al hangar.  
\- Listo, sólo falta que ...dijo uno de los tripulantes -.  
La punta de una cola. El hombre quedó atravesado como si le hubieran empalado con un machete. Gritos. La pesadilla no terminaba. Disparos confundidos. Rafael cubrió a Micaela. O´Hara se apoderó del arma del tripulante caído caídos, y lanzó varios disparos. Sin embargo, aparte de los tiros a la cola...era como si la bestia se hubiese desvanecido.  
-¿A donde fue ese condenado hijo de perra? - exclamó O'Hara.  
No tardó en obtener respuesta. El techo de metal se desplomó. Pero no cayó nadie con él. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Nada.  
\- Por favor...que esto termine, que esto termine...- oraba Micaela, para sus adentros.  
Rafael cargó el arma. O´Hara se detuvo de pronto. Y el piso bajo él se abrió. El brazo de la criatura lo agarró de la cintura, hundiéndole las garras. Y se lo llevó consigo violentamente. Gritos y desesperación, una vez más. Nuevamente los disparos. Las balas se acabaron. Era lo que parecía esperar la criatura.  
\- ¡Mierda, no! - gritó Rafael, al disparar infructuosamente, y ver como su tripulación caía. Atrapados hacia abajo. La bestia rompía sus piernas a zarpasos, y los que caían eran arrastrados con las garras metidas en el pecho, el el cráneo, o golpes de segunda boca. Uno de ellos fue derribado de un cabezazo, y luego, su estómago abierto con las garras de las patas traseras.  
La bestia se encontraba una vez más, ante ellos. Volteó la vista, si así se puede llamar, a Micaela.

\- Bravo niños, lo han hecho muy bien - al otro lado de la puerta, Carmella Roth, junto con el hombre delgado que iba con ella, y un agente de seguridad.  
\- ¡Sácanos de aquí! - gritó Rafael. Micaela gritó, y apartó la vista del monstruo.  
En eso, Rafael volteó, y disparó su último balazo contra la cabeza de la criatura. Esta retrocedió, y borbotones de sangre ácida chorreaban del orficio de la bala. Aprovechó para cargar nuevamente el arma.  
Al otro lado, Carmella Roth sonreía. Y se iba con sus dos acompañantes.

Micaela se desplomó. Rafael empalideció de miedo, cuando vió como la bala se desprendía y derretía. La bestia rugió, como si hubiese llegado el momento de un enfrentamiento final. Se sacudió la cabeza. Parte de la sangre fue esquivada por Rafael, pero cayó en la luna de la puerta. Rafael se quitó la casaca, y se aprestó a luchar. La bestia abrió las fauces, y se precipitó contra Rafael. La segunda boca atravesó el pecho, mientras las garras sujetaban y penetraban los costados. Rafael gritó. Al final, la bestia lo arrojó contra la puerta, y ahí, lo atravesó con la cola.  
Carmella escuchó esto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la criatura escapase. No sabía si retroceder y hacer que de una vez por todas eliminaran al monstruo, o simplemente irse en la nave de emergencia.  
Micaela lloró al ver a la criatura levantar el cuerpo de Rafael y comenzar a devorarlo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, tomó el arma cargada de su pareja. Y entonces el monstruo volteó hacia ella.

\- ¡Horrendo hijo de puta! ¡MUERE! -.

Le disparó, una y otra vez, en la cabeza y el pecho. Luego, aprovechó lo dañada que había quedado la puerta por el ácido de la bestia, y escapó. La criatura se revolvió enfurecida, a perseguirla...

Micaela se aferraba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora, parecía que simplemente iba a perder...

Micaela huyó, pero un disparo cerca de su pie la detuvo. Ante ella estaba el guardaespaldas de Carmella, con una fría mirada, carente por completo de humanidad. Micaela cayó de rodillas.  
\- ¿Realmente no deseas morir, verdad? - dijo Carmella, parándose frente a la desesperada joven.  
\- ¿Y quién lo desea? - contestó Micaela.

\- Su nave está lista, señora - dijo desde lejos el asistente de Carmella.  
\- ¿Qué mas podría perder, srta Parnall? su novio muerto, su familia también, además, considere que tendrá un amigo para conversar antes de...dejar este mundo...-.  
\- A mi no me va a convencer como a Marce, de que habrá alguna recompensa por esta mierda...-.  
\- Es cierto, no se le podrá ofrecer una indemnización...además, Marce está por allá, parece que no le gustó que le disparara...-.

Venía acercándose lentamente la bestia. Herida y de muy mal talante.. Carmella recién comenzó a incomodarse. Ella y su asistente. Micaela se paró aterrorizada.  
\- ¿Aún quiere capturarlo? - musitó el guardaespaldas.  
Carmella, a punto de entrar en pánico, ordenó  
\- ¡Mátalo, mátalo! ¡y a la chica también!-.  
\- ¡No! - gritó Micaela. Se abalanzó sobre Carmella, siendo contenido por el asistente. De pronto, vió al guardaespaldas ser atravesado por la cola del engendro. No había sangre. Era un sintético, igual que Eliah.  
\- ¿No te das cuenta de que te busca a ti? - espetó Carmella - te lo dije, tu puto amigo está ahí...-.  
\- ¿Ustedes lo han convertido en esto?-.

La mano de la bestia sostuvo la cabeza del asistente de Carmella, y lo apartó violentamente. Carmella retrocedió arrastrándose, y vió la cabeza del monstruo dirigirse a ella, como si la mirase. Luego, aprisionó bajo sus manos a Micaela.  
\- ¿M...Marce...eres...tú?- contestó Micaela temblando. La bestia pareció olerla una vez más. Carmella aprovechó para huir a su nave. La bestia la siguió con la mirada, sin dejar de sostener a su presa.  
El asistente de Carmella trató de seguirla, pero ella le cerró la puerta violentamente. El hombre maldijo, y trató de ponerse a salvo. Intempestivamente la criatura saltó hacia él. Pero, lejos de matarlo, lo dejó inconciente de un golpe. Pero, cuando se volvió hacia Micaela, esta había tomado el rifle. Lo apuntó hacia él, con duda.  
\- Tú...tú no eres...tú no eres Marce...-.  
La bestia se detuvo. No hizo una sola tentativa de ataque.

-Arranca mierda - gruñía Carmella, al interior de la nave, ya que no respondía como lo esperaba. Se estaba demorando demasiado.  
Micaela comenzó a disparar. La bestia retrocedió. Su espectacular resistencia comenzaba a mermar, en parte porque algo impedía que quisiera atacar a matar a su oponente. Tendría otro propósito.

Cuando Marce vivía, tenía frecuentes pesadillas en las que Micaela salía lastimada, por alguna razón. Física o psicológicamente. Solían ser un tormento diario. Lejos de ser un deseo inconsciente de hacerle daño, estas ideas eran la cristalización de sus temores. Como si su propia mente le golpeara donde más le dolía. Tal vez la criatura procesaba esto como daño, y por eso la negativa a herir a Micaela. Si quería, sin embargo, acercarse. Como ya lo había hecho. No quería matarla ella misma. Otra cosa sería la que acabara con su vida.

Las balas atravesaron el pecho del engendro. Micaela disparó hasta que la munición se terminó. Luego, se dejó caer, como resignándose finalmente a su trágico desenlace.

Pero la criatura había huido a la nave de Carmella, antes de que esta arrancase. Su sangre ácida terminó de descomponerla, y la hizo sufrir una breve colisión. Cuando Carmella abrió la escotilla, se encontró cara a cara con la bestia, que de un zarpazo la sacó de ahí. No obstante sus gritos de dolor, la criatura repitió el extraño ritual que ejecutó con Micaela. Y curiosamente esta se iba borrando de su mente. Ya solo el instinto propio de su especie gobernaba. Y antes de que su víctima se diera cuenta, las mandíbulas del monstruo se extendieron un poco, sujetando su cabeza, sin lastimarla...

Micaela se levantó tras algunas horas dormida. De la nada, ya no estaba la pesadilla ambulante que le había tocado encarar. Ni el sujeto que acompañaba a Carmella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, elevó una plegaria por sus compañeros caídos. Vio que en el suelo ligeramente corroído por la sangre del monstruo habían quedado algunos objetos, entre ellos, una clave para acceder a las naves de emergencia. Recobró fuerzas, y fue hacia una de ellas. Una vez adentro, ajustó la dirección de la nave hacia la Tierra.

\- Mi nombre es Micaela Parnall, última sobreviviente del Fobos. Fin de la transmisión-.

Activó el hipersueño. Ahora dormiría, pero el largo sueño en que estaba por sumergirse se asemejaba mucho a haber despertado de una pesadilla...

Entre los restos de la Deimos, Carmella despertó sintiéndose agotadísima, por algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que descansaba sobre los restos de cuerpos humanos acomodados para hacer de nido, gritó a tal punto que el sonido llamó la atención de la criatura. Esta se acercó pacientemente. Parecía débil. Luego, se recostó cerca a su víctima.  
\- ¿Qué me has hecho, Zelle de mierda? - gritó Carmella por última vez. Sintió que su pecho se quebraba desde el interior. Y de este emergió otro ser, con un chillido que Carmella oyó en sus últimos segundos de existencia. La bestia se acercó a contemplar a la criatura recién nacida. Luego, retrocedió lentamente, como quien daba una reverencia a la joven reina... 

FIN


End file.
